Silver Gryphon
Personality & Traits: ---- -If a single word were used to describe the individual known as Arion Knight it would be sophisticated. Arion has become highly skilled at keeping his emotions in check in order to avoid unknowingly projecting his own emotions onto others. This, however, makes him seem inadvertently aloof and secluded at times but he is by no means a “dark” or brooding personality. Arion is a very meticulous and profound individual. Even when he appears self-controlled and calm there is a seething intensity of emotional energy under the placid exterior. He is like the volcano not far under the surface of a calm sea, it may burst into eruption at any moment, but those who are particularly perceptive will be aware of the harnessed aggression, the immense forcefulness, magnetic intensity and often strangely hypnotic personality under the tranquil but watchful composure of Arion. In conventional social gathering he can be pleasant to be with, thoughtful in conversation, dignified, reserved and yet affable and courteous. He is a man that exhibits loyalty and discipline and is always willing to go above and beyond what is expected of him. Arion seems to undergo a slight personality change after becoming the Silver Gryphon. While his normal persona seems more analytical and focused, when in the guise of the Silver Gryphon he seems to become more emotionally driven and has been known to act in ways seemingly out of character for Arion. The possibility that the Silver Gryphon is a dual personality of Arion brought into existence by Apollo has been suggested but never been proven. Likes: He has a fondness for all kinds of music but especially loves classical. He enjoys reading, Tai Chi, and spending time in meditation. Dislikes: Clutter, “chaotic behavior,” and disorganization Powers and Skills: ---- (The following are active at all times) Telepathy – Arion is able to transmit thoughts directly to the mind of another or receive thoughts directly from the mind of another without the use of sensory perception. Empathy – Arion has the ability to directly identify, understand and vicariously experience another person’s situation, feelings or motives as well as project his own feelings or emotions onto another person. His empathic projection is greatly effected by the will of the individual he is trying to manipulate. Superhuman Vision – '''Arion is able to see to distances much father then the average human. He could spot something the size of a rabbit a mile away. '''Night Vision – '''Arion’s superhuman vision extends to being able to see just as well and as clearly at night and in complete darkness. '''Supernatural Regenerative Properties – Embodying the gryphons of old, Apollo endowed Arion’s wings with healing/regenerative properties. This allows Arion to heal much quicker than normal humans and is also the key to his longevity. Transformations As a result of the “God-Wave” Arion’s is able to unlock the full potential of his abilities. Via activation of the mystical tattoos bestowed upon him by the deity Apollo, Arion is now able to alter himself into three unique forms depending on which portion of the tattoo he chooses to activate; Gryphon (Full activation), Wings or Body. Gryphon Form –''' Full activation of both the wings and body creates the persona of the Silver Gryphon, a balanced form utilizing the strengths of both the eagle and the lion without favoritism towards one or the other. The Gryphon is a symbol of the sun, wisdom, vengeance, strength, and salvation. In this form Arion is bestowed the following abilities: *'Flight ' *'Enhanced Strength ' *'Enhanced Agility ' *'Enhanced Stamina ' *'''Blast/Beam Attacks – Arion is able to harness the sun’s energy and project it in the form of powerful beam and blast attacks. *'Telekinesis '– Arion has the ability to move objects from one place to another without the use of physical contact as well as communicate thoughts, words and ideas from his mind to another’s without the use of sensory perceptions. He can also use his telekinesis to create durable shields around himself and others. *'Apollo’s Blessing -' Arion is at his most powerful when the sun is in its dominate position in the sky, high noon. (only when in direct sunlight) Wings Form – Activation of only the wings of the Gryphon allows Arion to harness the magickal and regenerative properties of the Eagle in this mystical based form. The Eagle represents spiritual protection, carries prayers, and brings strength, courage, wisdom, illumination of spirit, healing, creation, and knowledge of magic. In this form Arion is bestowed the following abilities: *'Flight ' *'Spiritual Healing – '''Arion is able to utilize the magickal healing properties of the Gryphon’s wings to not only heal himself but to heal others as well'. He is able to heal serious injuries, broken bones and the like. Though his abilities to heal are strong in this form, Arion is unable to perform such acts as brining back the dead and is unable to cure illness caused by viruses and/or bacteria. *'Superhuman Agility '(while flying) *'Superhuman Stamina '(while flying) *'''Blast/Beam Attacks – Arion is able to harness the magickal energy of the world and project it in the form of powerful beam and blast attacks Body Activation – Activation of only the body of the Gryphon harnesses this might and courage of the Lion in this strength based form. The Lion is associated with the sun and symbolizes strength, dominance and protection. It is an image of majesty and a force to be reckoned with. In this form Arion is granted with the following abilities: *'Superhuman Speed ' *'Superhuman Strength ' *'Superhuman Agility ' *'Enhanced Durability ' *'Pyrokinesis '- Arion can harness the energies of the sun in order to produce fire and is able to control and manipulate the flames he creates. He possesses complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, and temperature and can alter the size and intensity of this “sun-fire” from a mere candlestick flame to an inferno. Skills: Arion excels in argument and debate and is indeed a charmer when it comes to the spoken word. He has a talent for presenting facts and ideas in such a logical and effective way that few would even attempt to refute him. He is a planner and organizer which make him an excellent strategist. Vulnerabilities: ---- - Due to his superhuman sight Arion is vulnerable to intense forms of unnatural light. This could be anything created by magical means or by Meta characters with powers pertaining to light manipulation. Being empathic, Arion can be susceptible to individuals experiencing extreme emotion or situations and can be overtaken by them. This can be anything ranging from anger, sorrow, fear or an experience such as intense pain or suffering. Arion’s wings hold the secret to his longevity, as such, the removal of his wings would result in his instant death. Arion also exhibits signs of perfectionism when it comes to himself. This causes him to have huge expectations for himself which sometimes results in stress and anxiety when such expectations are not met. Equipment/Weapons: ---- - Supernatural Tattoo Symbols – This is not so much equipment but permanent markings on his body that are tied to his powers and abilities. When he was enveloped in Apollo’s light, the necklace he wore merged with his physical body. In the middle of his chest is a tattoo of a wingless griffon and, covering his back, a tattoo of wings. When Arion wills it, the tattoos are activated and it sparks his transformation into the Silver Gryphon, after which, the completed gryphon is centered on his uniform symbolizing the combination of strength and intelligence that the griffon stands for. Arion has attempted trying to activate one tattoo at a time, just the gryphon or just the wings, but has not had any success with this endeavor as of yet. He remains curious as to what would happen if this were possible. Perhaps continued attempts may prove successful in the late future. Arion does not have much use for weapons since he is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter and has received a considerable amount of martial arts training. His natural weapon is actually his wings which seem to have nearly superhuman strength. The strength of his wings could easily break and opponent’s arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. This of course does not mean Arion does not have a preferred weapon of choice however. He is exceptionally skill with the Bo staff, though usually done for athletic exhibition presentations, he can utilize the weapon to devastating effects against an opponent if he so chooses. Origins Story: ---- - 414 BC . . . A young bright eyed girl of six listend intently in her bed as her father told her the story of the legendary Gryphon. Her long blond hair cascaded almost playfully about her features like rays of sunshine as she laughed and giggled with interest as her father acted out the part of the gryphon, extending his arms outwards to depict wings and flapping them as he moved about the room. “The Gryphon is a legendary creature with the body of a lion, the head and wings of an eagle. As the lion is king of the beasts and the eagle king of the birds, the gryphon is thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature, guardians of treasure and priceless possessions and a symbol of divine power and guardians of the divine,” explained her father. “Do gryphons marry the way people do father, do they?” the little one inquired. “I suppose you one could say that. Gryphons mate for life, but also, if either partner died, then the other would continue throughout the rest of its life alone, never to search for a new mate.” Her father replied as he moved to sit at the edge of her bed. “Father, you sure are fascinated by these creatures, is that why you wear that symbol around your neck?” The man looked down at the silver ornament that hung around his neck that bore the symbol of a gryphon with extended wings. A truly majestic image of the creature, he wore it proudly. It was a wedding gift from his wife and he could honestly not remember a time that he had been without it since she had given it to him. “Indeed I do my child. The gryphon indicates to us that it is not just a matter of strength or intelligence but that when we combine the two that we are our most successful and can achieve anything.” “Keeping her up again with stories of the Olympians and mystical creatures, Arion? Remember we must depart for the city of Delphi in the morning, do not keep our daughter up till dawn.” Selene said smiling as she entered the room. She too was a radiant beauty, gifted by Aphrodite the locals said. Arion laughed as he picked the girl up in his arms in one big swoop and swung her around in a large circle before placing her back down on the bed. “Of course not,” He smiled down at her, “your mother is right, we have a busy day in the morning. Time you went to bed, Thaleia. ” He said before kissing his daughter. “Tomorrow is the festival honoring Apollo, I am certain you would not want to miss that.” Thaleia shook her head no vigorously. “Good, now off to bed.” Selene stated as she kissed Thaleia on the head and tucked her in for the night. Arion held his wife by her waist as he looked into her eyes lovingly and then down to his daughter. He blew out the candle in Thaleia’s room before he his wife exited to prepare for tomorrow. The Next Day . . . It was indeed a grand day for a festival honoring Apollo. The sun shown brightly overhead, the sky was crisp and clear and a light breeze cooled the summer air. Arion and his family made the trek up the southern slop of Mount Parnassus towards the city of Delphi as they had done every year before but, unbeknownst to them, this would be the last time the family would do so together. “Well, what ‘ave we ‘ere?” A voice came from behind them. Arion turned to find a group of five bandits, a real dirty and sour bunch of men they were. “Hand over your belongings!” the larger of the men demanded. He appeared to be the leader of the group. The family did so without protest, the little girl clinging desperately to her father’s leg. “There, that is all we have, now please, just let us go.” Arion pleaded. “ ’ey boss, that lass there looks as if she would sell for a nice profit.” A look a shear horror overtook Arion’s face as he saw the larger man approach his wife, caressing a grimy hand down her cheek leaving behind a black smudge on cream colored skin. Arion’s fists tightened at his side and before he knew it he let loose a mighty swing that sent the man hurling to the ground. Before he could react two of the men were upon him. “Let go of me!” Arion demanded as the two men forcefully backed him away from his family towards the mountain edge. Two of the other men had grabbed his wife, Selene, and were holding her back. Her piercing scream sent chills down Arion’s spine as he watched helplessly as his wife called for him. “Arion!!!” Arion looked on powerlessly as the man he had hit raised up from the ground and approached his daughter. It was easy for a man of his size to subdue the small child with little effort. “Now now my child, do not fret. I am certain you will fetch a hefty price at the slave market.” The large man said as he ran his hands almost seductively through the child’s hair. Arion could feel his stomach turn with nausea. It was at that moment his wife wrestled her way free and ran for their daughter. The course of events happened so quickly. Arion saw one of her capture remove a blade from its holster upon his side, he saw the man descend upon his wife, grappling her and pulling her away from the child, he saw his daughter reach out for her mother, both screaming for one another and then, he saw a crimson red as he witnesses the blade make a new home within his wife stomach and watches as she fell lifelessly to the ground. “Selene!!!” he called out as he tried to run towards her but the two holding him did not yield. “Perhaps next time,” the larger man began “you should not try to be the hero.” The man nodded towards the two men holding Arion. “Father!!” He heard his daughter call out to him but she seemed to be drifting further and further away from him. Suddenly his view changed and he was looking upward at the noon sun, bright and radiant, and a sensation of falling overwhelmed him as he realized he had been thrown from the cliff and was now falling to his death. He reached upwards towards the sky, for the sun as if it would extend an arm to save him. He prayed to Apollo, reaching out towards the sun to protect his daughter. He clasped his necklace tightly holding on to the last memory he had of his fallen wife. The sun seemed brighter as he looked up at it; time seemed to slow as he looked up at a now nearly blinding white light from the sun. His necklace seemed to burn his skin as he held it. The last image he saw was that of his family then suddenly everything went black. Moments later . . . ''' Three of the bandits remained atop the cliff, already forgetting the family they had destroyed. They raided the family’s belongings fighting bitterly over who would take what. The body of the woman had been disposed of and the young girl and the larger man were nowhere to be found. “Shh! You ‘ear that?” One of the men questioned but the other two were still too busy arguing to pay him any attention. “Shut up you two! Can you not ‘ear that?” he asked again. “What you goin’ on about?” “Listen, it sounds like. . . wings flapping?” he tried to explain “By the gods man, what has gotten into you?” “No no, listen, just listen!” he demanded. The three men remained silent as they strained to hear. “I hear it too!” “I told ya!” “But where in the name of Hades is it coming from?” At that moment one of the men seemed frozen with fear as he looked over the backs of his two comrades towards the cliff. He fell to the ground backing away slowly in terror. The other two looked at him quizzically. “What has gotten into you?” “B-b-behind you!” he said pointing. The two men turned to see a pair of glowing blue eyes slowly ascending above the ledge of the cliff. Behind it, large birdlike wings flapped slowly in large gusts. One of the men began to run away in fear but an extended hand from the creature caused the man to stop. He found himself levitated off the ground and was floating slowly backwards towards the manlike creature that had now landed on the ledge. The men began to fear that this was the man they had thrown over just moments before but how could it be? This creature bore the body of a man but its build was far larger then the man known as Arion. Solid with muscle and those piercing eyes . . . full of anger and rage and of course those wings, grand and majestic yet foreboding and intimidating. No, this surly could not be the same man. The bandit now found himself face to face with the creature, his comrades watching paralyzed by fear. “Wh-who . . . what are you!?” The bandit stuttered. The creature tilted its head looking at the man a moment. Its face was devoid of emotion but the rage in his eyes gave way to its true feelings and intentions. “I am. . . The Gryphon.” '''Meanwhile . . . The City of Delphi was alive with the laughter of children and the smells of freshly cooked meats and baking breads, families and friends taking in all the sites and sound and simply enjoying each others company on this grand day devoted to the god Apollo. Indeed, it was a magnificent day for a festival. A day so full of joyous sounds that none heard the screams of the bandits below or, perhaps, just did not pay them any attention. Gallery: ---- - Coming Soon